


Promises and Tokens

by TheMsource



Series: Faerytale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frans, Alternate Universe - Faerytale (Undertale), Culture, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Love, Magic, Marriage, Seelie, Seelie Court, Third Prompt, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: Takes place after "The Shopping Trip"
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Faerytale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657384
Comments: 33
Kudos: 142





	Promises and Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Shopping Trip"

“What’s a wedding like here?” Sans’s sockets snapped open, his eyelights drifting over to Frisk curiously from where his head rested in her lap, her palm gently running over the curve of his skull where a faint blue blush rose unbidden at her question.

“uh, it’s a bit different from a human one.” 

Frisk hummed and Sans could only stare at her waiting for a response but as the silence stretched he realized she probably wasn’t going to simply give him one and he reluctantly sat up to face her. “why are you asking?” 

Her face turned crimson. “I was just curious, aren’t you?” 

Sans gave the impression of a raised brow as he looked down thoughtfully before slowly looking back up at her in consideration. “never really thought about it before. is that something you’d want?”

Frisk didn’t know what to say or how to take his question. Her tone was a bit shaky and her heart picked up a quicker beat as she spoke in a low volume. The last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable.

“Would you want that?” Sans looked at her with a slow blink, his expression the closest thing to a deadpan Frisk had ever received from him, and then gave a too casual shrugged.

“eh, i didn’t want a lot of things until i met you.” If Frisk hadn’t been blushing before she most certainly was now. 

Sans gave a knowing smirk before chuckling and speaking seriously. “if you want a wedding i’m not against it. not my cup of ketchup really but if it’d make you happy sure.” 

Frisk’s heart practically leapt form her chest.

“Really?” The surprise and breathlessness in Frisk’s tone made Sans’s own soul give a furious thrum against his ribs. 

If he’d known she would’ve been this excited at the whole thing he would’ve considered doing it a while back. They’d been together a while now, were both head over heels for each other and she got on great with Papyrus.

There wasn’t any sort of reason why they _shouldn’t_.

“yep, if you’re willing to.” Frisk’s eyes went wide joyfully. Sans almost felt bad at how quickly they lidded as he continued. “the seelie way is complicated though.” 

Complicated. 

If there was one thing Frisk had learned to be wary of in the Seelie Realm it was of the word complicated. Whenever Papyrus or Sans used that in conjunction with something it usually meant the whole issue was going to be more difficult than it had to be.

“Is it because I’m a human?” Sans despite himself let a snicker out, quickly stopping with an awkward cough at how Frisk puffed her cheeks out in a pout. He smiled apologetically.

“nah, it’s more like we’d have to go out and track down tokens for each other within seven days. the item has to reflect an inner quality that the giver sees in the one receiving it, and if your soul approves of it then we exchange vows.” Frisk tilted her head in confusion.

“It sounds like a normal wedding.” 

She watched as a sweat drop visibly slid down the side of Sans’s skull, his eyelights shrewdly darting off to the side while his normally easy going baritone came out a hesitant drawl. “not really babe.” 

However he quickly changed his demeanor as he took Frisk’s hand and ran a thumb across the back of it silently, as if savoring the suppleness and soft texture of it, before looking into her golden eyes with a soft haze to his eyelights. 

“so, do you want to marry me?” 

She felt her blood pound in her veins with how much love she saw in his sockets. Frisk had to hold back the happy squeal that almost slipped out of her mouth and instead placed her other hand over top his. “Yes.” 

They both smiled softly, both their faces flushed red and brilliant blue respectively as the thought of what they were about to do settled on them. 

Marriage. 

Frisk had never imagined she’d get the chance to have such a thing and Sans though he’d never really given it much thought could do nothing but find the idea appealing as his hand subtly tightened over Frisks.

And as they slowly started to lean in--

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!” They both jolted and whipped around to stare at a googly eyed Papyrus standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his pink apron and skull dotted with tomato sauce beside an equally messy Undyne. “THAT’S HOW YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO PROPOSE SANS!?”

Frisk bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling as Sans rubbed the back of his neck. “i _did_ propose though.” 

“AT HER INSISTENCE.” Papyrus stated dully as he crossed his arms. 

Frisk felt Sans’s retort building in his non existent throat before his sockets had even creased in the corners, and apparently Undyne did too as she took a blatant step back from Papyrus. 

Frisk and Undyne’s clear preparation didn’t phase the shorter skeleton in the slightest.

“but, i did _marriage_ it.” It was so bad, just lazy and awful how he’d simply repeated himself with the small word play. 

But it was more than enough to cause a pot of spaghetti to go flying towards him. 

Frisk dived sideways and Sans’s eyelights only managed to shrink to pinpricks as the pot landed over his head with a clang, smashed tomato and soggy noodles falling down to coat his shoulders and front. 

There was silence.

Then with practiced and elegant grace Frisk watched from where she lay on the floor as Sans simply lifted a phalange under the pot’s brim, the slurping of a noodle loud within the metallic echo. “mm used the mushroom sauce this time bro?”

Papyrus sounded unimpressed but he was grinning rather smugly, cleaning the mess later was going to be worth it for the sight of Sans wearing a pot for a hat.

“YES.”

~~

Frisk was frowning from where she sat. 

Her eyes were focused on nothing as she contemplated what kind of token would represent her and that Sans would seemingly accept. 

Truth be told she hadn’t the slightest clue what to get him, he’d liked the broach she’d gotten him ages ago, but that was a broach. 

Not something supposed to reflect his innate quality that she saw in him.

There was just so much.

What _did_ Sans see in her? She wondered offhandedly. Had she ever asked him really? 

The questions weren’t helping in the slightest. It was already three days into their week and she hadn’t even left the house. But then again she hadn’t seen Sans do so either and he didn’t look as if he was in a hurry, still sleeping and lazing about like he normally did.

But he could teleport…

No she had four days left, it was fine!

“FRISK?” She blinked from her zoned out haze and looked up at Papyrus curiously.

“Oh hey Papyrus, something wrong?” His sockets were creased worriedly and both of his hands were on his hips as he peered at her. 

Looking slightly confused himself he gave a small tilt of his skull. “I SEE YOU’RE STILL SITTING ON THE COUCH...CONTEMPLATING.” 

She did not like the way he drawled the last word. How uneasy and nervous it sounded to her ears. She was clearly missing something.

“Yeah I’m just thinking about what kind of token to find.” 

Papyrus didn’t say anything and that only made the little hairs on the back of Frisk’s neck stand on end.

“What?” Papyrus folded his arms.

“IT’S BEEN A FEW DAYS, YOU SHOULD ALREADY BE OUT LOOKING.”

“I still have four days.” Frisk tried with a raised brow. 

Papyrus pinched his nasal ridge. “HE DIDN’T TELL YOU.” 

Frisk felt her lungs deflate and heart sink to her toes. Yeah she was definitely missing something and judging by how exasperated Papyrus looked it was something important. 

What hadn’t Sans told her? If it was so important why had he merely continued acting normal around her the last few days?

“Tell me what?” Papyrus let out a sigh.

“IF YOU DON’T FIND A TOKEN BY THE SEVENTH DAY YOU CAN’T GET MARRIED.” Her throat locked up. “EVER.” and Frisk’s world shattered like glass so loudly she swore she could hear the splintering of reality from where she sat.

Why hadn’t Sans said anything!? 

“Ever!?” 

Papyrus tried not to flinch at how her question came out a whimper.

“IT’S CONSIDERED A BAD OMEN AND A SIGN THE PAIR AREN’T MEANT TO BE TOGETHER.” 

She was going to kill her fiancé. 

“SO I SUGGEST--” His words were cut off by the sound of the front door slamming shut, the vibration sending a shock up to his patellas as he blinked at where Frisk had been seated only a moment before.

That was faster than he’d expected.

“heh, she finally took off huh?” 

Papyrus’s vertebrae made a loud and ominous creaking sound as he looked over and down at his smirking brother. The shorter Seelie staring at the front door with an amusement highly inappropriate to the situation.

“WHY PRAY TELL DID YOU NOT TELL HER?” Sans snickered.

“didn’t want to pressure her or anything. can’t have the bride _running_ off y’know.” Papyrus glared.

“WAS THAT A PUN.” It wasn’t even a question just a dulled statement as he turned to fully face his older sibling. Sans’s sockets creased in mirth and his eyelights brightened as he gave another shrug.

“just being honest bro, ‘sides i didn’t know how to _bouquet_ the news to her.” Papyrus threw his hands up and with only a frown picked Sans up and tucked him under one arm, the satisfaction of Sans’s surprised grunt making the expression flip up into a smile.

“HAVE YOU FOUND YOUR TOKEN AT LEAST?” Sans let out a falsely put upon groan that Papyrus easily ignored as he turned down the hallway.

Sans’s smile was soft. “yep, found it the same day we agreed to this whole thing.” 

Papyrus was so shocked he stopped walking to look down at the bundle of lazy bones he carried. Sans though had already shut his sockets and let out a loud and obnoxious snore the moment he sensed his brothers sockets on him. 

Papyrus gave a shrug. He could tell his brother how proud he was of him later.

~~

Frisk blinked down wearily at the rings the merchant held out for her. None of them she could relate to or find appropriate for her skeleton. 

Awkwardly she looked up at the shopkeeper and tried not to let her anxiety show.

“Are there any more?” The wolf Seelie gave a gentle shake of his head and Frisk felt her shoulders slump. 

“May I ask what it is you’re looking for my dear?” The older creature questioned.

“I’m looking for a marriage token.” The wolf’s ears perked up and his maw shifted into what Frisk could best make out as a grin.

“Congratulations! Who’s the lucky partner?” 

Frisk blushed. “Uh, Sans, Sans the skeleton.” 

The Seelie’s eyes went wide before an uproarious laugh abruptly filled the store causing Frisk to jolt in place as she watched tears slowly gather in the dark brown eyes currently hidden behind gray furred lids. 

What was so funny?

It took a minute of her simply standing in place feeling gradually more awkward until the Wolf Seelie’s laughter slowly died and he gasped for fistfuls of air, a single clawed finger coming up to wipe away a stray tear as he focused on Frisk again.

“Sans the skeleton getting married? Wow, who’d have thought!” Frisk’s brows furrowed. But the store owner quickly waved a paw dismissively. “No offense, just pictured that brother of his being the one hitched not him.” 

Frisk chuckled, because even she could admit marriage seemed more Papyrus’s cup of tea.

Which only made this whole thing more precious to her.

The Seelie cupped his muzzle in thought before raising a brow. “You are aware that tokens don’t have to be rings specifically right?”

Frisk’s blank look was telling and the wolf let out another chuckle before holding up a digit as he ducked down behind his counter, the sound of rattling and countless small clanging noises rustling before he reemerged with another tray.

Laid out before her were an assortment of necklaces and bracelets, even some earrings. 

The thought of Sans with earrings was enough to make her snicker and at the same time inwardly mourn how he lacked the lobes necessary for them.

“Some of these are considered popular alternatives. Truth be told you might find something in this more suitable than a ring, no wonder you blew through half the town before entering my doorstep.” 

Blew through...like a flustered and nervous tornado.

Frisk tried not to think about the embarrassing moment she’d accidentally knocked over a stall in her rush, the poor shop keeper had been so shocked they’d merely stared as she’d tried to gather their product for them. 

Her cheeks stung as she purposefully lifted a small tear drop necklace to inspect it.

It was pretty, a simple jade pendant on a thin silver chain. 

But nothing about it called out to her. 

The wolf eyed her indecision as she placed the necklace back down and lifted another, her face neutral and occasionally frowning the more he observed her. Taking a gamble he drew Frisk’s attention absently as she continued to peruse.

“Marrying Sans. Still hard for me to picture. You must be incredibly patient.” 

Frisk had a bracelet half way up to squint at but paused as she glanced up at the Seelie. His grin was friendly and wide with understanding, “Must also be very kind and forgiving too with that stubborn pile of bones. And a human mage no less. Don’t think anyone can say they’ve ever found someone unique in that way.”

She felt her heart give a small flip at the compliments and with a humble smile she knew right away what he was doing. But she still asked just to be sure.

“You think that’s what he sees in me?” He let out a snort.

“Has to be to get him to buck up enough to commit to a relationship let alone marriage.” She looked back down at the tray and stilled as something caught her eye. 

Slowly she reached forward and lifted a small slave bracelet; the chain was a delicate silver connected around three precisely placed stones that ran over the back of the hand and up to a loop meant to hang around the base of a middle finger.

Right away she recognized Moonstone.

And her chest warmed as it reminded her of home, it’s simplistic design something she related to with how plain she sometimes felt, but so pretty whenever she caught Sans sometimes looking at her with tenderness from the corner of her eye.

The stones shimmered in the surrounding light just the way she remembered the moon back home doing, just how his eyelights did lighting up with happiness and joy rather from a small moment of silent contentment beside her or during a scene of chaos from Undyne and Papyrus’s antics.

The bracelet screamed Sans.

The Wolf watched her eyes widen and he let out a silent hum. “Think you found it.” 

“How much?” Frisk asked excitedly.

~~

Sans was suddenly nervous.

He wasn’t showing it, purposefully kept his stance apathetic and detached like he normally did but inside he was terrified as his eyelights scanned the small gathering of friends and family all smiling and chatting excitedly. 

“Brother.” Sans nearly lept out of his clothes at Papyrus’s abnormally quiet tone but gritted his teeth as he looked over to his little brother who had leaned down to whisper to him. He was almost proud at how fancy his sibling had dressed up for a wedding that wasn’t even his own.

Papyrus was so cool.

“yeah bro?” 

His little brother had a small blush on his face as he kept his voice discreet. “Your Magic Is Spiking.” 

Sans’s eyelights shrunk and he took a moment to temper down the surging he could feel in his leylines. Only letting the specks of light enlarge again once Paps gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

Welp that was something he was sure he was going to be teased about later. 

“my bad.” He muttered. 

Sans hadn’t expected the actual ceremony to be when he suddenly got a dose of the wedding nerves so many had often talked about. He wasn’t scared of tying the knot he was sure of it, just thinking of being with Frisk like this made him practically giddy, but the thought that she was settling down with him…

He felt so undeserving but so lucky.

The murmuring died out and Sans felt his soul palpitate as he suddenly spotted the bride to be.

Frisk stilled at the end of the alie, her eyes big and bright as she took in the thick carpeting of multiple differently colored petals leading down and up to Sans; the skeletal Seelie grinning with a navy blue blush beside his brother. 

They weren’t dressed up, there was nothing out of the ordinary to signify it was a wedding other than the many hushed faces and position Sans stood waiting in, his eyelights bright and nearly taking up the whole of his sockets. 

But yet it felt so significant to walk down the path in front of her, the other Seelie present all displaying feats of colorful magic in her passage like a chorus of fireworks until she stood beside her groom. 

Sans leaned close enough to whisper, “you look stunning. careful, my wife might not like that.” 

Frisk let out a small snort and automatically any nerves she’d been feeling vanished as Papyrus coughed and moved between them. 

Both their hearts and souls were racing as he spoke up. “TODAY WE BIND A NEW MEMBER TO THE SKELETON CLAN. WOULD THE ONE INVITING THIS UNION PLEASE PRESENT THEIR TOKEN OF ADORATION?”

Frisk’s heart was in her throat as Sans shot her a wink and reached into his pocket, his other hand extended out to her expectantly with such patience she couldn’t resist trembling as she slipped her hand into his. 

Casually he reached up and flipped her hand palm upward before placing a ring in it’s hold. 

She stood there in confusion. 

Was he not going to put it on her? A glance passed between her and Papyrus who gave her a simple gesture towards the ring. 

She stared curiously as Sans released her and looked down to examine what she was looking at. 

It was a golden band, etched with faint knot work along one side that curved upward into golden tendrils that surrounded a deep red ruby gem. By no means was it large or gaudy, in contrast it was a simple if not petite stone that glimmered in the sunlight with an array of colors rolling within.

A hidden beauty much larger and enchanting than the way it appeared.

Her heart gave a hard and powerful slam in her chest that stole her breath.

Slowly she looked up at Sans who had begun to visibly sweat along his brow and she held the ring back out silently. 

There was a sudden cascade of whispers and Papyrus visibly stiffened beside her. 

For the briefest second Sans’s eyelights went out, his whole facade filling with rejection and she could practically hear his soul shattering. 

Frisk spoke quickly. “Can you put it on me?” 

Silence, quick and abrupt.

Slowly Sans’s eyelights came back but Papyrus was the one to speak.

“IS...THAT A HUMAN TRADITION?” Frisk swallowed thickly and bit her lip.

“Humans tend to put their tokens on the other, it’s something I always loved.” More whispers broke out before there was a small round of chuckles and giggling. Frisk’s face flushed but Sans’s smile stretched as he reached up and took the ring and her hand.

Gently and with a slowness relevant in it’s reverence he slid the ring delicately onto her finger, his textured phalanges lingering as he stroked against it and took in the way it fit picturesquely against her skin.

Talk about giving a skeleton a heart attack.

Letting out a small ‘heh’ he brought the hand up to his mouth and pressed a bony kiss against where the ring sat with a wink, feeling extreme satisfaction at how Frisk turned red at the open display of public affection. 

She was still so shy sometimes. Too bad though, being married he was going to be doing that a lot more often.

Kisses were addicting.

Papyrus, now relieved, continued from where he’d left off, only giving Sans a small side eye at the ill timed kiss, “THE INVITATION HAS BEEN ACCEPTED, WOULD YOU NOW PRESENT YOUR TOKEN OF DEVOTION?”

Frisk smiled as Sans released her and reached into her own pocket.

Sans’s sockets went wide and he put a hand over his mouth as he let out a loud laugh at the bracelet she held out to him. 

Papyrus and Frisk both shot him a look and he simply shook his head at the whole thing. 

She was too cute sometimes.

He only had to gaze at it briefly before he felt his soul thrum, the meaning and consideration in which she had selected it conveyed without barely a moment of scrutiny. 

It was perfect.

Sans grinned, and being mindful she might want to put it on him as he had done hers he couldn’t resist making a show of pulling his sleeve back before he held out his wrist. 

The gesture purposefully similar to what he’d seen human women do when expecting a kiss or showing off jewelry. He even playfully wiggled his phalanges for emphasis.

He was sure Papyrus was holding back from slapping him on the back of his skull.

Frisk chuckled and slowly slid the bracelet on him, looped it up to where it settled perfectly on his proximal phalange just above the joint with such gentleness he felt like glass beneath her touch. 

Sans felt so cherished it was enough to make his joints burn as hot as his face.

He gave it an experimental shake and was more than happy that it fit him securely. It would have been a bit awkward if it got tangled in his bones, last thing he wanted was Frisk potentially worried he’d be unable to wear it.

Proudly he captured her ring adorned hand with his bracelet one and laced their digits together. 

Papyrus stepped forward and tied a cloth over both their hands, Frisk watching with rapt attention as his socket lit up in an orange glow just as static warmth spread over where the cloth rested.

After a moment Papyrus’s socket dimmed and he pulled the cloth free to show a magical etching of both their hands in glittering orange, interlocked and glimmering with a blue ring and red bracelet adorning them.

She couldn’t help staring and feeling awed even as Papyrus spoke with a smile.

“YOU MAY NOW BOTH MAKE YOUR PROMISES.” 

Sans spoke first, his tone hushed and the most serious Frisk had ever heard as he took both of her hands in his and held them securely in his grip. He brushed the backs of them with his thumbs as he focused on her sun colored eyes.

“i promise a life full of bad laughs, nice friends, good food, but most of all endless love. i’m going to mess up a lot, but i will always do my best to make sure you’re happy.” Frisk felt her eyes start to water and she could see the liquid magic threatening his own sockets. “i’m yours, now and until i dust.”

She had to choke back the cry in her throat and forced her gaze to stay locked with his as she spoke through a nervous timbre. “I promise to cherish you and the life I have here, to make sure you and our loved ones know everyday how dear you are to me.” 

Her hands gripped his tightly. “I’m yours until I am no more.” 

They were both lost in each other feeling the racing of their heart and soul, too happy and content to acknowledge the sniffling and silent crying around them as the weight of their promises settled firm and absolute within their beings. 

Papyrus wiped a hand over his sockets before grinning broadly. “YOU MAY SEAL THE UNION WITH A KISS.”

He didn’t need to repeat himself.

Sans and Frisk were already in the other’s arms in a single heartbeat.


End file.
